Televisions are popular with consumers. Because of advances in recent technology, television-watching has evolved into a multimedia experience. For example, consumers may now watch TV in high-definition on a large flat-screen with stereo surround sound in the comfort of their homes. To add to this comfort, electronic on-screen program guides have enabled viewers to find and watch desired programs without bulky paper-bound guides. These electronic program guides (EPGs) allow viewers to see what TV programs are playing, or scheduled, on all the offered channels. As a result, television-watching experience has become much more convenient and pleasurable for viewers. However, most EPGs are limited to displaying shows based on channel and chronology (e.g., what each particular channel is currently playing and/or playing in the near future).